


Light In The Darkness

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Finn is a bitch, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Snoke As In Bens Stepfather, i should sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: Rey knew that she didn’t owe him anything and she never would. She knew that staying under his roof wasn’t required. But where would she go? She didn’t have anyone. She was thrown away by her parents like worthless trash. Set onto a stranger’s doorstep. Snoke tormented Leia and Ben for years. Leia needed her son out of there. Han was the only one that could help. Ben took his mother to his father to keep her safe.And now in the end: No one would ever hurt his three Girls.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Free Coffee And New Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyad_driver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyad_driver/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to this story. 
> 
> I wish y'all joy while reading this and maybe better grab your tissues.
> 
> There's not much more I want to say so enjoy!

Rey knew that she didn’t owe him anything and she never would. She knew that staying under his roof wasn’t required. But where would she go? She didn’t have anyone. She was thrown away by her parents like worthless trash. Set onto a stranger’s doorstep.

Feeling empty wasn’t something new for Rey. Sometimes the sound of her emptiness was just so damn loud. It felt like it would crush her. She definitely needed sleep, but she was afraid to sleep. She would wake from a dreamless sleep and then she would see the old dirty ceiling and would be reminded that she wasn’t even strong enough to rent her own apartment. Plutt wouldn’t help her in feeling less empty. He never did. He never would.

Working in the coffee shop she worked in for years was her little distraction and her joy. She loved talking to the old women who were there on a regular basis. She loved joking with them over the perfect number of calories or just giving them advice. Rey would never say it out loud, but it was rather hiding her true self between a fake person. She always turned down her friend Poe’s offer to work in his coffee shop.

Poe was one of Rey’s closest friends. They learned to know each other back in high school thru her other friend Finn. Poe was the new kid. He quickly noticed the always smiling girl and her friend. He made friends with them pretty quickly. In senior year he and Finn got together. They were spending more time together thru Rey pulling herself out of the group. They made their ways out of town (of course with asking Rey if she would come with them, but she denied it over and over again). Poe always loved cooking and baking, so did Finn. They had their dream from their own little Restaurant/coffeeshop and now they have it. Poe offered Rey a job over and over again, but she denied. After Finn drove over to her once, seemingly angry because of something, he never spoke another word about her and ignored Poe’s questions and mentions about Rey. He never let Poe know what happened and after a certain amount of times he accepted it. Poe doesn’t know what had happened, but it wouldn’t stop him from reaching out to Rey. She denied so many of his requests and said so often that she didn’t want him to message her any longer, but it wouldn’t stop him.

Rey was working when one of her regular guests walked in with a woman. A stranger woman. Rey was working here for over four years and it was a small town, she knew that she had definitely never seen this woman. “Good day, Mrs. Kanata. What can I get you?”, she asked kindly, with a smile on her lips. “Oh, Rey, stop calling me that. We were at Maz and that’s fine with me and you know it. Oh, and the regular. What do you want, Leia?”, Maz turned her head to the new woman next to her. Rey just continued smiling. “I should introduce myself. You know everyone here for sure so I can’t just be an unnamed face, can I, girl? I’m Leia. I just won’t tell you my last name, so you don’t even come to the idea of calling me with it.”, the woman who was now known as Leia said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Rey.” – “Oh, that’s a wonderful name. I will take whatever Maz’s regular is. I don’t know any different”, Rey nodded and started walking away. She seemed nice. Very nice. It would add good to the little city. Rey was known as the kind one here. She would never stop giving the coffees out without charging if one of the older women was short by money. People also were making jokes that she would never leave this town and perhaps she would never do it and that was fine with her.

Rey also had heard the rumors. Two women which were in the shop earlier had talked very loudly and invaded Rey into their talks. The rumor about the new family moving here was everywhere in town, she was sure of it. From what she had heard Leia moved here with her husband and son. Some People were saying that he was almost thirty and should marry instead of still living with his parents. She brought them their coffee and began to make some cake. The kitchen was open sighted, and she also knew that no one would ever try and rob this place. It was a small town.

The days flew by again. The feeling of being alone brought Rey more and more onto the edge. Standing in front of her mirror, breathing fast and calling herself weak on a daily basis. Listening to Unkar Plutt and his drunk friends instead of sleeping. Listening to being called a whore and a slut by them. She didn’t know why Unkar still sticks with her. Probably to insult her just so he wouldn’t feel so empty himself. To make him feel better. Walking past the other People who never made it out of town and knowing they would talk behind her back even though they called them her friends. She hung out with them. They never invited her. Just talked occasionally where she knew half of the others would know.

Working in the coffeeshop was her favorite thing at the moment. She loved baking and drawing little hearts on the coffees. Leia and Rey were good friends by now. She loved talking to the woman. She often wondered if her son and husband were like that too.


	2. A Head Of Raven Hair And Google Translater Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Mrs Leia Solo-Organa think of herself? That she is a damn good matchmaker!

It was a calm day when Leia walked in with a man. He was very tall; his raven hair hung a bit into his face, and he had a lot of features Leia had. “I promise you: she makes the best pies and coffees in the whole town.”, she heard Leia saying from the entrance. Rey herself was occupied serving another table which had already noticed the handsome and unknown man. “Mum this is the only coffeehouse in town, you do know that?”, he answered his mother.

“Good Morning, Leia! I’ll be right there and bring you to a table!”, Rey yelled, not too loud. She turned and took a few steps forward which brought her right in front of them. She stocked in her actions.

The man’s arm was hooked with his mother’s. His nose definitely wasn’t from Leia. Leia herself had a small and soft nose, his nose was big and was just perfect for him. His eyes looked the most like Leia’s. He had brown eyes with soft light points in them. The light reflected perfectly in them.

Ben felt the same way. He felt a bit strange for staring, but he just couldn’t stop himself from looking away from her hazel eyes. She had soft freckles all over her face. She hadn’t slept well recently. He could tell it from the bags under her eyes. Her brown her fell out of her messy bun, framing her face perfectly.

“This is my son Ben! I am so happy you finally meet him.”, Leia tore them out of their stares. “Oh, the son! It’s a pleasure to meet you sir”, Rey said and smiled softly. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Call me Ben” – “I’m Rey”, they smiled at each other and Leia just grinned at herself.  _ She really was a good match maker. _

__

“I held your table free”, Rey said and started walking to the table near her. “How many times have I told you that you don’t need to do that?”, Leia replied, her arm still hooked with Bens. They sat down at the table. “What can I get you both?”, she asked. “Just bring us Maz’s regular, I bet he likes it. I mean your cakes are the best.”, Leia winked at her with a grin. “Well thank you.”, she walked away.

Ben could barely take his eyes off her. He already made plans on coming here every day just to see her. His regular empty feeling wasn’t as strong as it was before. It felt like something just began to fill it.

Rey had a second of breathing thru. Why did she feel like this? It felt good. It felt like someone started to fill her emptiness. She made sure with herself that she just invented that.

There was this thing which was called the force. It would bring people together who were decided for each other. Some People sadly never made it until then. It was a terrible torture until then. Some People ended their life before seeing their so-called soulmate.

Rey was quick in serving them. She brought them and the other table their things. After Ben and Leia left about an hour later her day rolled itself up very slowly.

The next few days Ben always came with Leia. He would order the same but with a hot chocolate instead of a coffee. It was also coming that he would come by later that day, ordered a hot chocolate and then worked on his laptop.

That day he came into the coffee later. No one was there except him and her. Ben decided to take his chance. But he didn’t want to make it regular. How did you do that? Asking someone on a date? He sat there with his chocolate like a dork not knowing how to ask. God he never did that. He just went into clubs and parties and the women came by themselves. But none of these women was as special as her.

The empty feeling got a bit less day by day. She felt better.

“Rey?”, Ben said from his place. She walked over. “What can I get you?”, she asked and smiled at him. “Can I get a date with you?”, the google voice from his laptop asked and she almost got tears in her eyes. Did he just? No one ever asked her on a date. Did he have a fever? She was quick in getting her phone and typing her answer into her google translator.

“If you are not having a fever right now, I would love to go on a date with you. But I want hot chocolate”, her translator answered, and he started laughing. She started laughing too and the first time in a while it was a real laugh.

“I’ll get you every hot chocolate in the world you just need to ask”, he said, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least he asked her right? Maybe next time without the google translater. Anyways I would really like to hear what you thought.
> 
> IG to keep yourself updated: sandhxter
> 
> \- Mareen


	3. Dates And Hot Chocolates

For their first date he brought a picnic basket into the coffee shop five minutes before closing. She remembered how he asked if it was too late to order two hot chocolates to go or if he needed to come back tomorrow morning.

For their second date he invited her to the movies (with her protests in the payment). He told her how much he laughed her laugh when she almost died from laughter when he tripped over a few stairs.

At the end of their second date, Rey couldn’t stop looking away from his lips. They sat in his car in the empty parking lot after talking until 2am in the morning.

He moved his face closer, but he wouldn’t just kiss her. He would ask.

“Can I kiss you?” – “Y-Yes”

He laid his lips on hers as if she was out of porcelain. His lips were soft on hers. Ben's hand slowly moved to her jaw and cupped it. Rey felt completed and like there was nothing that could ever hurt her ever again. She felt so good. Ben felt so good and fine. Truly fine. Whatever this woman was doing to him, he loved it. Whatever this man was doing to her, she loved it.

As his lips disappeared from hers a soft disappointment came through her. She wanted to kiss him again so badly. Without thinking Rey placed her lips on his again.

Ben couldn’t explain what was happening to him. He didn’t feel empty anymore. He felt so good, so completed.

The time their lips parted Ben had a toothy smile on his face and looked into the Woman’s eyes.

“I didn’t want to ask you like this but, do you want to be my Girlfriend…? Rey, I swear since I’ve walked through that door and first saw you I just- I couldn’t describe it. I just- “– “Yes I want to be your Girlfriend, Ben”

The next days turned into secret make-outs during her shifts and endless talking.

Leia would smile at her even more these days and Ben would always have his arms hooked with Leia’s when he walked through the door. Rey loved how sweet and adorable Ben was towards his mother. Mrs. Organa felt a bit like a mother for Rey. Leia and Rey could talk endlessly. Leia loved Rey and she made clear towards Ben that he had someone very special and he shall never hurt her. She also made that clear towards her husband who hadn’t even met Rey. Plutt didn’t care, as usual. Rey thought that the only thing that he did care about was if she was here so he could insult her, but it didn’t matter to her any longer. The only thing that mattered to her was Ben. The only opinion that mattered to her was Ben. She just wanted him to be happy.

The night their kisses wandered over their bodies and her soft breathings turned into moans. Their clothes fell onto his bedroom floor. Leia and Han are not in the house. Her hands grabbing his hair softly as he ate her out. Their moans as they both reached her climaxes. The feeling of his body pressed to hers as she fell asleep. It was so perfect.

“Ben?”, she whispered, she wanted to tell him. “Yes?”

“I love you” – “I love you too, sweetheart”

The next morning was a blur. Going for a second round. Having breakfast and then leaving. Even though she would see Ben soon enough she just wanted to be with him all the time and not leave him. But she had to work and so did Ben.

Ben had his own company. He took it over from Han and Leia. The writing company from the Solo-Skywalker family had been there for generations.

Rey never daydreamed so much during a shift. She just couldn’t bring Ben out of her mind. The second he then walked in with his mother’s armed hooked with his they both started smiling like dorks. She served them and did what she had to do.

It was close to closing. Rey was leaning against Ben’s table when the door opened. “I’ll be right there!”, she called out before turning.

She turned to see Finn.  _ Finn _ .

Rey felt like everything was collapsing. She saw red. Rey was quick in taking some steps back and grabbing Ben's hand.

“Rey, we need to talk.” – “I don’t want to talk to you”, Ben was confused by the whole situation and truly he didn’t know what was happening but that didn’t stop him from pulling Rey closer to himself. He could feel her distress.

“Rey come on we really- “– “I don’t want to talk to you! Just leave”, Rey yelled, grabbing Ben's hand closer. “Rey calm down”, Ben said and stood up to make her look at him. It worked. In his arms Rey felt calm. She felt like everything could crash together as long as she was with Ben. Her Ben.

“Who even are you?”, Finn spoke up, Ben wasn’t part of this conversation for sure, but Ben couldn’t let his Rey feel like that. Her distress was eating him up from the inside. “I’m her boyfriend.”, Ben said, and pulled Rey closer.

“I need to talk to Rey.”, Finn spoke out. “Well that will need to wait. She needs rest. She worked the whole day” – “She can talk for herself, mysterious boyf- “, Rey was quick in cutting him off. “Stop that, Finn! I don’t have anything to say to you! You left me! I told you everything that bothered me! How I felt! I opened so much towards you and you yelled at me!”, she yelled and pulled away from Ben. “I told you the truth and you pushed me away!”, he yelled back at her, Ben could tell that they both were hurt. “I want you to leave! Just leave!”, she yelled, and Finn wanted to continue arguing, but Ben softly grabbed his arm and shoved him out.

As soon as his long legs shoved him back to Rey, he swung his long arms around her and just pressed her to himself.

Ben wouldn’t tell that to anyone, but he remembered how much he wished to have someone hold him like that in the nights his parents fought. The night he would hear his ex-stepfather yelling at his mother. Sometimes when it escalated completely, he could hear his Mum’s screams after he hit her. And it was the worst. He would’ve wished that someone had held him like he was holding Rey right now.

He would never let anything happen to the women in his life he loved more than anything else.

“Can I sleep over?”, Rey asked after about fifteen minutes from just standing there with him. “Of course, you can, sweetheart”

Rey spent the night sleepless. Cuddled up on Ben's bare chest while listening to his soft breathing. He fell asleep hours ago, but she didn’t mind. She loved his presence. It was like an addiction.

In the early morning Rey stroked some hair out of his face. She admired his beautiful freckles, moles and beauty marks. He was so beautiful. She was so glad that she had found him. He completed her even though she didn’t know him for long.

A soft moan made her smile. He turned his head away from her hand. She smiled and laid her head back on his bare chest.

When he woke up, he gently stroked her hair to wake her up only to find her already awake.

“Why are you awake?”, he chuckled a bit. “I couldn’t sleep all night”, she answered and turned to him. The bags under her eyes weren’t as dark as they used to be, but they were there. Since Rey slept over a lot and she slept way better than back with Unkar. “Why would you do that? You need to sleep, Sweetheart”, he stroked some hair out of her beautiful face.

“Hot chocolate?” – “Of course, Sweetheart”

Sitting on the kitchen counter in Ben's kitchen in his attic was what she wanted to do every morning. She wanted to be with him forever. Just her and him. In this attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnie boy whatcha up to?
> 
> Anywho thanks for still sticking with this fic I'd love to hear what you think in the comments


	4. Where Do You Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: mention of abuse*

Rey and Ben dated for a few months now. Leia was like a mother to Rey. Leia looked forward to having Rey as her daughter-in-law even though she wouldn’t say anything. Han and Rey met when Ben tried to sneak Rey out, so Han immediately invited her for dinner after her shift. They were friends really quickly and talked about cars all the time they had the chance to.

“Rey? Where do you live?” – “Ben, that's complicated can we just not talk about it right now?”, they sat in Ben's car parked near the little sea in town. “Come on, Rey. I will never judge you. I never would.” – “I don’t know” – “Do you trust me?”, he asked. “What is that for a question? Of course, I trust you”, she tilted her eyebrows together. “Then tell me, Rey. Tell me everything and I swear I’ll listen. I’ll always listen, Rey.”

“When I was a few months old… my parents took me to a church and left me there. On the doorstep in the middle of a cold and stormy night.”, she paused to swallow the tears which fought their way up to her eyes. “A-And through my crying a sister came down and found me. I was given to foster care. I- I bumped around in the system until I was eight. I came to a nice Lady… but the feeling was already planted, and I felt so alone. Well the woman… Mrs Endor… She was nice, but she had debts. So, she gave me away again even though I begged her not to. I was twelve and no one wants a teenager, so I bumped around in the system… again”, Rey didn’t know when he did but Ben had taken her hands.

“And when I was thirteen Unkar Plutt took me in. A-And it’s so terrifying and horrible there, Ben. A-And I felt so damn alone. I met Finn and Poe and they are good friends… but they could never fill this spot. They offered to help me get out of here and I declined. I was so scared. I was all alone. And I felt so horrible, so helpless. Plutt knew exactly what he needed to say to hurt me. He didn’t want to punch me… or abuse me… he wanted me down, he wanted me to be left with him and live where he lives.”, Ben’s disgust grew. He wanted to rip this man’s life apart.

“Please tell me you are not going back there”, he said and grabbed her hands. “I don’t have another choice”, she disagreed. “I’ll help you, Rey.” – “Ben, I don’t want you to help me.”, Ben’s world started to fall together. He swore not to let something like that happen.

“Rey please. I can help you. You said it’s not your home, but I can give you a home. I would give you everything. I will give you a home if you give me a chance to.”, Ben’s voice was stocking, tears were rolling down his face. He was so afraid. “You would put your life in danger. Plutt is unpredictable. I don’t want to lose you, Ben. I want you safe.”

“When I was little. When my father left and my Mum was married to the next best, he would hit her, Rey. He would yell at her a-and insult her like she was trash. And I swear, Rey! I swore the day we got away that I would never let that happen ever again! Not to my mother! And definitely not to you! Rey please! Come with me, Rey..."  


Rey stopped in her movements to wipe his tears away. She gasped. Rey wanted to say yes so bad. She really did but she couldn’t. It was impossible. Plutt would destroy his and her life. So instead of saying ‘yes’ she just grabbed her backpack and got out of the car.

She ignored the rain which was pouring down on her. She ignored Ben's yells. She just walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> I know its a really bad cliffhanger i'm sorry but therefore the next chapter will be more intense
> 
> Leave comments and kudos! <3
> 
> ig - sandhxter


	5. Fuck Off Plutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSULT WARNING
> 
> we've reached the final chapter before the epilogue.

She was completely soaked when she arrived at “home”. She opened the door to find Plutt in the hallway. He was staring at her.

“Who is the boy, slut?”, he spat out and took a few steps forward as she closed the door behind her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, she couldn’t help it but smile a bit at the thought of Ben. Ben loved her.

“Oh, you little slut! Don’t you think I didn’t hear it?! You really are too stupid for everything, aren’t you?! If you fuck that fucking millionaire, I expect money!”, he yelled at her and walked closer. “Millionaire?”, she whispered to herself. “Oh, did your little boyfriend not tell you?! You’re his little fuck toy and you will never be more! I’m sure he got another woman waiting for him! And I swear Rey… I swear that if you really spread your legs for him… I swear if you don’t lie in front of court that he raped you I’m going to make your life even more miserable than it already is! You little stupid slut!”

Rey ran upstairs and locked her door faster than Plutt could even make a step. She didn’t remember much of that moment, but she remembered taking a bag and shoving in the things that really mattered to her. She remembered opening her safe and taking out her passport and other important documents shoving it in her backpack. 

Rey opened her window and jumped out. She never ran so fast in her entire life.

\----

Ben was a mess. He was sitting on his couch with the ice cream container his mother had brought him up five minutes ago. Leia had wished to stay with him, but he sent her away. He fucked up. And now he didn’t even know if she was alright. If she came home safely. The storm outside grew stronger and stronger and the only thing he did was praying for her to be safe.

When the doorbell rang, he first wanted to ignore it. But with the fear that his mother had called his Uncle Chewie and that he was going to break Ben's door if he didn’t answer, Ben stood up and opened the door for it to reveal someone different.

Rey was shivering. She was cold, wet, crying, and just wanted to be in Ben’s arms. Her feet ached from running. Her shoulder hurt from carrying the heavy bag.

Ben stared at her. She was there. She was safe. His Rey was safe.

“I love you too”, she managed to squeal out under her tears.

He hugged her and it felt so good.

His Rey was back. She was here. With him.

_ The empty feeling was finally gone _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story until now <3


	6. EPILOGUE- Wake Up I Need Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes Ben up to get her cravings in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you guys!
> 
> In honor of may the fourth I may present you the last chapter of this fic! <3

Ben was awoken by the hit of a pillow. He expected to see the sunlight beaming different light shades into Rey's and his bedroom, but instead he saw darkness, and Rey.

“Are you awake now?”, she asked, and touched his cheek softly. “What time is it?”, he murmured, and grabbed her hand. “It's 3 am”, Rey answered, crawling down from him. “Why the hell are you waking me up at 3am?” - “Can we go to the supermarket?”, was he dreaming? “What?” - “I need some stuff. Aaaaand you said you will always get my cravings with me”, Ben rolled his eyes. She was his wife and he loved her but at 3am?

“Which supermarket were you thinking of, sweetheart?”, he smiled softly. It was now five years later. Rey worked in Poe’s coffeehouse. She reached out to them a few days after the incident. She had never seen Poe and Finn cry so much like the day she walked into the coffeehouse, holding Ben’s hand. Poe had hugged Ben too and wouldn’t stop thanking him from bringing her back.

After a few months of recovering and lots of make outs and sex they moved out of Leia and Hans attic and into their own apartment near Poe’s coffeeshop. Rey started working and Ben proposed to her a few months into their new life. Marrying Ben was like a dream. She remembered how he cried when she was walking down to the aisle at Han’s hand, in Leia’s wedding dress that had been in the family for generations. Ben had cried a lot. Finn cried too and Poe had wiped his tears away like a good husband did. The wedding was Rey and Ben’s dream and it was just wonderful.

Rey had gotten pregnant a few months later. And now there she was, waking her husband up with a pillow to go to the supermarket at 3am in the morning. “Target?” – “Target it is”

He wiped the tiredness off his eyes. He followed Rey thru Target. Her hands were placed protectively over her belly. “Can we get cookie dough Ice Cream?”, she turned to him with a big smile on her face. “Why do you ask me? Take whatever you want. If you want something specific which is high on a shelf, I’ll get it for you.”, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

The cart was soon full of all the stuff that Rey was carving. And some stuffed animals she really liked, and Ben couldn’t say no. She first wanted to pay but Ben wouldn’t let her, so she took the defeat after at least ten tries. He wouldn’t even let her pack all the bags. The cashier smiled at them shortly before looking away again.

Ben and Rey loved each other. They saved themselves from the feeling of emptiness. Somehow staying in that town for so long. If she hadn’t, she never would’ve met him.

_ may the force be with them _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> It would be cool if you'd check out my other stories
> 
> May the force be with you, always! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm probably already on the next chapter. I will update in a few days!
> 
> Leave what you thought in the comments
> 
> If u wanna keep getting updated my Insta is: sandhxter
> 
> \- Mareen


End file.
